


Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots and Drabbles

by Eloreon101



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloreon101/pseuds/Eloreon101
Summary: .: *:. REQUESTS ARE OPEN. :*:.A bunch of one shots about our one and only, beloved Ladybug and Chat Noiur. And all the fans out there, yes you! Can request anything, may is be lemons, fluff, ship, sicknesses, self harm, anything. And, if requested, I will do sequels to previous one shots. So have fun, relax, and enjoy!luv ya guys! I hope you enjoy, and have fun.*Cross Posted on Wattpad*Wattpad: AquaDragonDancer
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812442
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First stories on Ladybug and Chat Noir

People in the comment section will be mentioned in a chapter if that chapter was their idea. They deserve credit.

Please no duplicates of others in later chapters and thank you.

In the comment section, please include these terms for your request.

Theme/Genre: Ex. (Sickness, lemon, ship, ect.)

The ship/relationship: Ex. (Trans Chat Noir) Ex. 2 (Chat Noir x Ladybug)

Idea: (the whole summary)


	2. New Website...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another website out there about Ladybug and Chat Noir.... only it's slightly different.  
> *WARNING- Slight Sexual Assault, along with Sexual Innuendos*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @achives222 for the suggestion! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story!

Marinette was on her way to school, Tikki in her bag with some fresh cookies from the bakery. As she was heading up the stairs, Alya appeared, a distressed look across her face as she ran towards Marinette, phone in hand.

"Marinette! I have important news to tell you and I need help!" The reported spoke, stopping in front of Marinette as she caught her breath from exhaustion. Marinette couldn't help but wonder what this big news was and how she could help. Was it just something on her blog that needed posted, or was it an actual issue? She shifted to face Alya, and heard a small squeak coming from her bag, knowing it was Tikki, she promised to apologize later when she could. Marinette rose an eyebrow at Alya questionably as the taller girl pulled something up on her phone.

"So I was going through some stuff on the internet about Ladybug and Chat Noir and I found this." Alya held up her phone to Marinette's face, showing a website called 'LadyNoir News'. It had a grey background and many pictures up, along with a few tabs to stories, videos, and other things.

"Yeah? What about it? Its just another Ladybug website." spoke Marinette as she looked around, hoping to find a blond sunshine somewhere. Alya's eyes widened in disbelief at her friend's dismissive attitude.

"No, girl look! They are stealing all my views!" She showed a few comments.

_LadybugFan128: Definitely better than the Ladyblog_

_volpinaSux: Gives a lot more inside info instead of just the battles. It shows their relationship and inside stories!_

_chat4life: This website might actually find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally if they can get this information, unlike some Ladyblogger._

_LBCN: Such great stories about them!_

Marinette looked on, wondering what kind of stories this person found and the information they had... She narrowed her bluebell eyes in suspicion.

"What else...?" She asked, almost nervously and worried, but Alya didn't pick up on it.

"They have all this information that's totally not real! Like photo shopped pictures and videos, fake stories they say are true! And you may wonder why I know they are fake, well some videos and pictures I have taken look pretty similar to the photo shopped ones but I have live footage, not edited and I can tell the difference. Also, they have really inappropriate pictures of them, like close-ups to their chests and all that." Alya huffed indignantly, fists clenched angrily as her hazel eyes glimmered with frustration. Marinette's face flushed red enough it could rival her own hero outfit as she heard the last bit of information, fingers twitching in embarrassment when Tikki patted the side of her bag as if to comfort her chosen. Marinette stood frozen, feeling her insides churn in disgust, have trouble deciding whether she wanted to throw up or run home and hide away forever.

"W-We can talk about this some other time... l-let's head to class now.." She spoke quietly, and if Alya had noticed, she didn't say anything.

\-----------

After school, Adrien had went straight to the car where Gorilla was sitting, waiting to drive him home. Once he was in his room, he went to his computer, looking for more stuff on Ladybug.

"What's the big deal? Stop obsessing over your little crush when you don't even know her real identity. Unlike me and Camembert, we are perfect together!" Plagg spoke excitedly. Adrien sighed as he pulled out a few pieces of the disgusting cheese from his pocket, covering his nose from the smell as the black kwami took them eagerly. The model didn't reply as he went back to looking on the internet. Adrien was confused about a new website that popped up on his screen.

"LadyNoir News? What's this?" The sunshine child questioned as he clicked on it, showing many pictures and videos. He scrolled down and realized the mistake he made as he saw a picture of just Ladybug's chest with her skintight suit, along with pictures that were obviously photo-shopped as these things never happened. Adrien looked around a bit more before closing the window with a flushed face and ' _definitely not'_ a small problem from seeing the picture of his lady's chest.

He'd need to talk to Ladybug about this...

\----------

In the late hours at night, stood a tall black figure waiting for his Lady. A soft step next to him caught his attention, head turning to look at the black spotted heroine. She walked up, sighing as she stood next to Chat with a sombre look in her eyes that glimmered with something that demanded one be serious.

"Hello M'lady. I have something to speak to your about." Ladybug nodded, a frown on her face as her bluebell eyes searched the empty sky, as if looking for something that wasn't there. "Me too Chaton," She started ask she glanced at the blond haired hero. Chat didn't know what it was but the female miraculous holder seemed to look slightly embarrassed, as well as annoyed with whatever she seemed to want to tell him. He took a moment to admire her. The soft tint of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment, the dark, almost blue looking hair, glimmering in the moon that shone down on her smaller figure that stood straight and alert for any possible mishaps in the city such as an akuma. Her deep eyes like pools that he could drown in, the more Chat looked into them as her black irises adjusted to the darkness. Ladybug's fingers twitched as she reached for her yoyo, not to throw and jump around, but simply to just hold it and play with the strong string that rolled from it.

"There's this website-" She started, unsure of what to say next but Chat Noir beat her to it.

"The 'LadyNoir News' thingy?" He questioned to her, green eyes glimmering with love and protectiveness towards her. Ladybug looked up in shock, then soon her cheeks flushed as she looked towards the ground shyly, shifting her weight between feet slightly.

"Y-Yeah... I think we need to take it down some how..." She continued as her feet shuffled around.

"I agree. You shouldn't have to put up with it. The p-pictures-" He flushed,

"Videos and all those fake photo shopped stuff. It's an invasion of privacy, its sexualizing us, plus lots of perverted guys can look at that. Its not right." He spoke sternly, with anger in his tone. Ladybug looked at him in shock, as if expecting him to disagree with her and want to keep the website. She knew he would never but it was a slight insecurity of hers since she was told about this.

\-----------

It took a while, but they were able to do it. After lots of tracking with the website and the information on the owner, they did it, and now they stood in front of the door of a small, single room apartment. Ladybug took a breath, more worried for a chance to be assaulted because of what she has seen. She knocked on the door loudly, knowing anyone inside could hear it. Chat's ears twitched as they heard someone walk up and unlock the door. Opening it, there stood a tall man wearing a white tanktop and shorts, holding a cigarette to his mouth as the smoke invaded their noses. They both scrunched their noses in disgust. The man's long hair was scraggy and unkempt along with his mustache and short stubble of a beard.

"Oh!" He gasped, his voice making it obvious he probably had a lung infection from smoking.

"Ladybug! And uh- Chat Noir...?" The wrinkles on his long face were more prominent now for some reason. The man overlooked the cat hero and looked at Ladybug, doing a once over on her body as their tight fitting costumes left little to the imagination. Ladybug immediately felt uncomfortable, as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved more slightly behind Chat. The male hero noticed her obvious discomfort and sent her a reassuring glance before looking at the man before him.

"Are you the owner of the 'LadyNoir News' website?" He asked lowly. The man's eyes widened in surprise, but not because Chat was angry.

"Oh! You know my website? It's great isn't it? I'm so honored to be visited by the heroes I based my website off of! You give so much content I can ad-" He was cut off by a low growl from the back of Chat's throat, Ladybug looking mildly surprised at the approach, not aware he could make such a sound.

"Delete it." Chat said sternly.

"But why? Its a great website! Though... I may consider it on one condition..." The man looked at Ladybug.

"W-What might that be?" Ladybug asked, trying not to sound nervous but failed. The man grinned with ugly teeth, rotted from smoking. He blew a puff of it at the girl.

"I get to have this one-" He grabbed her wrist tightly, most likely leaving bruises. "For a round or two~" He sang, the cigar smell invading their noses. Chat growled and walked forward, only to be shoved away roughly.

"Back off sidekick, just lend your little girlfriend to me~" He grasped for her chest and Ladybug whimpered, tears sprouted from her eyes, giving her partner a pleading look.

"You fucker!" Chat yowled as he tackled the man that was fondling his lady. His eyes were slits and he was panting in anger as he held a hand behind the man's back, keeping him in place. The man let out a gasp of air from the sudden movement and coughed out a few words.

"L-Let me G-GO" The man choked as Chat held him.

"You will delete that website, you will leave us alone, and you will NEVER touch her again!" Chat shouted as he pushed the man to the ground angrily. But he was stopped by a cry.

"Chat no! Please stop!" Ladybug cried as she held herself in her arms watching them, tear streaking down her face. "He shouldn't of done that yes! But please, don't get violent... we will delete the website and leave okay?" She whispered the last part breathy, almost silently. Chat nodded. He shoved the man one more time before grabbing the man's phone. Sickeningly, it was already logged in and on the website, on a photo he zoomed in on the girl. The black clad hero went and deleted everything on there, and shut down the website. He stood and threw the phone, watching as it skittered towards the cowering pervert. Chat Noir grabbed his lady and took off on his staff, landing on a room close to where they met up earlier.

"I'm sorry M'lady..." The cat said sadly, wrapping his arms around her to hug her. The heroine tensed, then relaxed as she returned the hug.

"Thank you Mon Chaton..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF ITS BAD


End file.
